What Happens in Vegas
by Ms. Sparkle
Summary: A group of witches turn Emmett into a human while Emmett is "babysitting" Bella. Emmett wanted to enjoy his short time as a human so he drags Bella to Vegas and lets just say Edward would not be please if he found out what they did...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the Cullens, the books, or the movies unfortunately. It all belongs to Steph Meyers…_

"I can't believe you are leaving me alone with Emmet for a week!" I pout. Edward chuckles and sits next to me on his couch, "It's been a while since Carlisle and I have had some father, son time. I also need to talk to him about some things privately…."

"Why can't I just stay at my house and or at the rez?"

Edward shakes his head, "Bella you know it is not safe for you to be alone with Victoria and you know Billy and Jacob went with Charlie for that fishing trip and the other wolves….I don't trust."

I sigh rolling my eyes, "They are perfectly safe…."

Edward raises his eyebrow, "How about that one wolf that almost attacked you…."

I scoffed, "Who? Paul? That was part my fault and he was only trying to scare me….I don't think he would have ever hurt me…."

Edward kisses my forehead softly and says, "Love. It would make me less worried about you if you stayed here with Emmett. I know he can be a pain in the ass but other than that he is harmless and with Rosalie going with Esme to Italy for some shopping, he probably won't even bother you because he can freely play video games all day…it would be like he wasn't here.…"

To tell you the truth I didn't really want to stay at the rez without Jacob being there but I didn't want Edward to know that. I know he still worries that I may have more than just friendly feelings about him. I try to convince him that my feelings for Jake were platonic only but Edward still has his doubts.

I sigh defeated, "Fine."

Edward smiles and kisses me passionately….my heart beat raises. He breaks away too soon and says leaning his head against my forehead, "I love you and I'll see you in a week."

I say, "Love you and I'll be waiting…."

He smiles kissing my lips again and sighs as he looks towards the door, "Carlisle is waiting for me. I should go…"

I tug his shirt, as if I could refrain him from going, kissing him again and he seems to get lost in the kiss but soon comes back to reality and breaks the kiss he chuckles and says, "The sooner I go…the sooner I can get back…."

I say, "Or we could just kiss all day and you don't go…"

He kisses my forehead, nose, and then my lips before saying, "As tempting as that sounds. I need to go or Carlisle is going to have my hide for missing the good wildlife…"

I kiss him one more time, "Okay go. I'll miss you."

He says as he gets up, "I'm already missing you. Love you." And before I could blink he was gone.

I slouch back into couch and grumble. Now what?

I then hear a loud bellowing laugh and door swings open and he quotes Edward, "I'm already missing you? I swear that boy has read too many Jane Austin book."

I throw at pillow at him but he catches it of course and I sigh frustrated. "Is that what you are going to do all week, annoy me?"

He flops on the couch beside, "Sounds tempting but I' m sure that will get old quickly."

I then grab my messenger bag next to me and dig in it to grab my phone to see if Angela or anyone had text me to do something tonight. When I did a sheet of paper fell out and Emmett quickly caught it before it hit the ground and the looks at me and raises an eyebrow and I say as I pull my phone out of my bag, "What?" As I look at my depressing phone with 0 text and missed calls.

He smirks, "I had no idea you were into witch craft..."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not…"

He then reads the sheet of paper "A Wiccan party at the Birch's house, if will be a Wiccan good time." He scoffs at the last part…."Wiccan instead of Wicked….how clever…." He said sarcastically.

I explain, "They are the new weird family of Forks High. Sits at the table you guys use to sit at, wears all black, and are very quiet except the few times they try to convert me to their religion. Jessica says they have Ouija boards and she is sure that it's them who sacrifice those animals people have been finding in the woods…" I raise my eyebrow at him

Emmett says, "Oh I forgot to bury a couple of animals that night and everyone gets in an uproar…..I was busy with Rosalie afterwards…."

I say, "Too much information."

Emmett then ask, "Why they want to convert you?"

I shrug, "They told me they could tell Edward was different and they thought I was special…"

Emmett says in a mocking tone, "Aww you are special."

I give him a sarcastic grin, "Shut up."

He grins like he is up to something, "Let's go."

I roll my eyes and say, "To that party...eh no."

He says, "Why not? Better than sitting in this empty house all week."

I look at him curiously, "Why do you want to go? Are witches real?"

Emmett says, "Yes but it's hard to pick out the real ones from the fake ones and they normally are very private with their witchcraft. I've personally never met one….."

He then nudges me on the arm making me fall over on the couch and then gets up, "Get ready! Wear something dark….maybe a cloak….I don't know something a witch would wear…."

He then leaves the room in a swift and I sigh. I'm going to regret going to this party but he has made me curious….who knew witches were real too. Frankly I should not be surprised since my closest friends are werewolves and vampires but it still surprises me to find out that there are others out there….

_  
>Emmett drove Carlisle's hybrid. He explained that witches are probably tree huggers and wouldn't be too please if he drove up in his big Jeep.<p>

I wore a black long sleeve tee shirt and my dark skinny jeans with my black converse. It was dark clothing….though Sabrina the teen age witch always wore pink and bright colors so did Samantha on B-witch….Witches aren't necessary gothic….I don't think. Emmett wore a black Ozzy Osborne teeshirt and dark jeans…he thought the Ozzy shirt would make him fit in more...

I knocked on the door and Maria, who had dark tanned skin, long dark hair, and brown eyes, open the door and her eyes brighten when she sees me, "Bella you came! Jack had told me but I never believed him…." I had never told Jack that I was coming maybe he is psyche like Alice.

Though her smile falters when she looks at Emmett. I look over to him and he just shrugs, Maria then says, "Come in." We follow them in and the house dark with candles lit everywhere….

She then talks to the others in a language I could not recognize and then I notice everyone look at Emmett. David, Maria's brother, speaks in the same language and everyone smiles nodding. Maria says, "Come sit in the circle."

I whisper to Emmett, not trusting these people, "Maybe we should go….." I was pretty sure they wanted to do something to Emmett….

Emmett nudges me towards the group and whispers low enough that only I could here, "Don't be silly. Pretty sure they are just wannabe witches…"

I hoped he was right and we sat in the circle and was ask to hold hands. I hesitantly held the guy's hand next to me and Emmett. They then all started to chant in that language I couldn't understand. I then hear Emmett whisper, "Oh shit…" I look at him and his eyes were widened and he looked almost ill. Then the candles went out a. We were in the dark….Emmett's hand released mine and then within seconds the candles lit…themselves. I gasp looking around and then notice Emmett was slumped over, his eyes were closed shut….

I shake Emmett, "Are you okay?"

I notice the people around me were smiling…seeming pleased with themselves.

I demand, "What did you do?"

Maria says, "Bella he will be fine…we just put a tiny little spell on him."

I ask carefully, "What kind of spell?"

David smiles, "We turned him into human….first time we've done that…"

I say, "You know he is…." I trailed off not sure if I may say too much

Maria nods, "We knew Edward was and knew he followed you around like a puppy dog….which is why we invited you to come….because we knew he would follow though you surprised us with a different vampire."

I say looking down at Emmett's slumped body, "How long will he be human…."

David says in fake eerie voice, "Forever!"

Everyone giggles and then Maria nods but then laughs with everyone else. I wasn't sure if David was serious or not.

I shake Emmett trying to wake him up finally his eyes flutter open and he groans, "What happened?"

I heard a few smirks in the group and Emmett stands up and look around, he rubs his eyes and I stand up, "Emmett?"

"What did you little witches do to me?" No one said anything just smiled with their pleased looks on their faces.

Emmett grab the collar of David's shirt pulling him up, he was his tiptoes looking up at Emmet and he was now frightened and Maria stands up her voice now shaking, "Please don't hurt him. We just put a little spell on you…"

He looks at Sam still having his hand on his shirt collar, "What kind of spell?"

"Changed you into a human…" he says and Emmett lets go of David shoving him into the group.

Emmett glares at everyone, "Change me back or I will tell my leader…."

Maria says, "We can't….it has to wear off…."

I reply, "But you said it was forever…"

She shakes her head, "We were kidding…it only last for a week or so….two weeks at the most."

Jack who was Maria's younger brother says, "I knew we shouldn't have done it….mom told us not to mess with vampires."

I could see in Emmett's eyes that he was about to go insane and even though he was human now….he was still big and I knew he could do some damage.

I grab his hand which almost caught me off guard with how warm it was and say, "Let's go Emmett…."

Emmett says as we head to the door, "One thing I know about witches is you can't put more than one spell on me so if it in a week I am not back to a vampire….I will kick all of your asses…."

The front door opens before we could get to it and an older woman who I always assume was their mother was standing there with an angry expression. "I come home and find out you are having a party in which you invite a human and a immortal to?"

Maria says, "But mother…."

She shakes her head, "Don't but me. You know how dangerous this is….we have an agreement with the Cullen's if they don't bother us we don't bother them and you just broke that agreement!"

She then turns to us her face softens and she says, "I apologize for my children…"

Emmet replies, "Well doesn't change that I am still a human. Can you change me back?"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry but I can't the only way to change yourself besides waiting for the spell to wear off is kill yourself…when that happens the spell breaks and the venom will take over and transform you back into a vampire."

Emmett laughs humorlessly, "Lady don't screw with me. I know you just trying to get me killed…."

She shakes her head, "No I'm not…I would not try to get you kill…Your family is way more powerful than mine….that is why we have the agreement…we won't put spells on your family if you don't hurt us."

Emmett says, "Well looks like you broke your agreement."

She says, "Well I don't mean to be disrespectful but you did come to my home…"

I grab the invite they gave me out of my purse and reply, "Because they invited us…well technically they invited my boyfriend and I….we didn't know they were real witches…"

She grab the flyer out of my hand and turn around to the group which was about 10 of them about 7 of them looked to be college age…I wonder if they were all biologically related or not she says in almost a growl and her latin accent comes out even more, "You invited them? So you actually sought them out…..WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

They all backed up with looks of fear and she looked back at us calmer but you could tell she was trying to keep in the anger, "Again I apologize and will talk to Carlisle if I have to….the spell though won't last long….they are young witches their spells are weak."

I nod, "Okay…..did they put any kind of spell on me?"

She shakes her head and says, "The reason Carlisle and I had the talk is because Edward had caught Jack trying to put a love spell or some junk spell on you and he couldn't because you immune to witchcraft."

I look over at Jack and he was beet red and Emmett says to him "I ought to pound you for that…"

I then grab Emmett's arm, "Let's go."

Emmett made sure to give them one last glare before leaving the house.

When we get outside I say, "Let me have the keys."

Emmett says, "No."

I respond, "Come on Emmett. You don't know the side effects the spell may have. I know you may get your vampire life back if we crash but this is the life I only have and I'm not ready to die just yet."

Emmett sighs but throws me the keys and says as he gets in the passenger side, "Not sure your driving is going to make us any safer…."

I say on our way back to the Cullen's, "So can I kill you? Will fulfill one of my wildest dreams…"

He smirks, "I bet it will and no. I don't trust that witch….."

I explain, "She wouldn't lie and try to really get you kill…..she seems to be a bit threaten by Carlisle."

He shrugs, "Maybe that was all an act to make us believe they had some sort of agreement but quite frankly he has told us nothing about witches being in this area…"

I reply, "Maybe he was afraid that you would get too curious and go to a Wiccan party and get yourself in trouble…"

Emmett says, "Oh shut up."

I giggle and he then yawns, "Man I have not been tired in ages!"

I smile at him as we pull into the garage next to Carlisle's black Mercedes.

He then looks over at me and says, "Let's do something?"

I say, "Like sleep?"

He shakes his head, "Nah not ready to sleep yet and waste 8 hours of my human life…"

I say getting out of the car, "You were just complaining about being human….I would think you would want to waste as much time as possible to get back to your vampire form…"

He gets out and says, "Granted I don't want to be human forever but might as well have fun while I am…."

"Let's go to Las Vegas for a week…." He suggest.

I shake my head no, "A week?, my dad would kill me if he found out I went to Vegas! He still not over me going to Italy"

He says, "Next week is your spring break."

I mention, "But I have to work…." I say coming in to the house.

He says, "You don't need that stupid job. Why do you like working with that perverted little boy…."

I turn and glare at him, "He just has a little crush on me that's all….he is not a bad guy."

Emmett purses his lips and says, "You haven't been inside his brain…"

I say, "Nor have you…."

Emmett responds, "True but my brother aka your boyfriend has and told me some stuff…."

What 18 year old boy has not had perverted thoughts in their mind and Emmett had no room to talk. I respond, "I'm not going to Vegas we can't even gamble or legally drink…"

He says, "We can with the proper ID's."

I say, "I'm sure Las Vegas Casinos are much trained in spotting fake IDs."

He explains, "How do you think we enroll in school, buy cars….we have to have the documentation….very legit looking documentation…"

I say, "And how do we get that documentation?"

He said, "Follow me…"

I do as I am told and head upstairs into Carlisle' s office I respond as Emmett starts digging through a filing cabinet, "Carlisle is going to kill you if he finds out you are rummaging through his things."

He smirks, "He is already going to kill me for messing with witch craft."

He then pulls out two files, "Found them" and hands a file to me that was titled, Swan, Bella.

I look at him confused why Carlisle would have a file on me but lay it on his desk and open it up, there were 5 or 6 legit looking ID's, from several states. I pick up the California one that said, I was 21, inspecting it. I asked, "Why does he have documentation for me?"

Emmett shrugs, "Just in case. No telling what could happen and you have to be 21 and sometimes as old as 25 to do some things" I noticed some had different names on them but I chose the one saying Bella Swan. Emmett grabs an ID and then puts both files into the cabinet.

I sigh, "I still haven't decided whether or not I am going."

Emmett says, "Come on you need to do these types things while you are still human…they are less enjoyable as a vampire…."

I throw my arms in the air looking up at Emmett, "This is insane…just randomly going to Vegas and really you want to go to Vegas for your human experience. Why not Disney World or sunny beaches?"

Emmett explains, "They have theme parks I'm sure around in Vegas and I've swam almost all the oceans and seas at least once….but I always wanted to play black jack or the slots….never could do that as a vampire because there are way too many people in those casinos…not safe for a vampire to be in enclosed crowded places. "

I could not resist those puppy dogs eyes looking at me…pleading to go and I sigh defeated, "Alright but I know we are going to regret this….."

He grabs the side of my face and kisses my forehead, "Thank you Bella! Now get packing be best if you pack the clothes that Alice has for you in Edward's closet!"

The expensive high end clothes that I refuse to wear but Alice keeps buying for me, she is says she is just building up my wardrobe for when I become a vampire…if that ever happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett and I were now on a plane to Vegas. This was ridiculous. At least we waited till the morning to get a fight but that meant leaving at 6 to make it to the airport at 8 and then rush to get on a 9 o'clock flight…which we almost missed since really you should get to the airport 3 hours before your plane is suppose to leave.

Emmett was next to me snoring and he looked adorable sleeping. Finally our plane landed and I nudge Emmett to wake up. He jumps a bit and then looked around dazed before coming to reality and he looks over at me, "Are we there?"

I nod, "Yep we are here."

He grins and get up grabbing mine and his carry on. He hands me my bag and I throw it on my shoulder.

We get our luggage and then flag down a cab to take us to the hotel. When we arrive to our hotel Emmett pays the driver and gets our luggage out of the trunk, I then follow him inside. He says, "Hi I would like to check in."

The reception lady types in something in our computer, "What kind of room would you like…"

Emmett suggests, "A two bedroom suite."

She types in her computer and replies, "I'm sorry sir but we seem to be out of 2 bedroom suites….we have a suite with a king size bed and a fold out couch."

He says, "I will take it."

He hands her his credit card and then I follow to the elevator. Once we got to the room he open the door and I look at it amazed it was bigger than I thought. The living area was bigger my living room and had a kitchenette to the side. Emmett says, "I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

He folds out the couch bed and it wasn't very long. He lay down on it and his feet were hanging off and I laugh, "How about I take the couch and you take the bed…"

Emmett wiggles his eyebrows, "Or we could both have the bed….I bet it's big enough."

I roll my eyes at him and say, "I rather have the couch…."

He gets up and says, "Fine whatever suits you…"

Emmett goes to the window and opens the curtains which had the skyline of Vegas.

He looks over at me grins and then his stomach grumbles and I ask, "Have you even eaten since the change?"

Emmett shakes his head, "No…."

I knew he didn't eat on the plane because he slept through both times the cart went by.

I pick up the phone and the room service menu, it was pointless to ask Emmett what he wanted to eat since he hasn't ate human food in decades; I dial 7 and wait for them to answer, "Yes I will like to order room service. 2 of the Steak and bake potatoes special both steaks cook medium rare and two cokes."

I then hang up the phone and Emmett says, "I haven't had a steak in ages but remember as a human it was my favorite meal…."

I smile, "You seemed like steak guy…"

Emmett says, "Let's go look at the rest of the room." We then head to end where a wall divided the bedroom from the living area. The bedroom was about the size of my bedroom and also had the view of Vegas. The walls were a dark blue and the bed had white sheets, a down comforter, with a blue zebra print blanket lay across the bed.

I then walk out and look at the bathroom which had a Jacuzzi and shower inside. It was a good size bathroom for a hotel bathroom.

Finally room service came and we sat the table and ate. I look at Emmett in awe as he devours his steak and potato. It was weird seeing him eat human food.

He says as he eats the last bite, "Wow this is as good as I remember."

He then says sipping the last bit of coke out of his straw, "While you finish eating. I think I'll go shower."

I say, "Okay."

I soon finished my food and grab our plates putting them on the cart and rolling it outside the door. When I turn I hear Emmett coming out of the bathroom and turn, he was in nothing but a towel. I know I turned to shade of red but couldn't take my eyes off his buff upper torso but quickly avert them hoping he didn't noticed.

_Edward, Bella, Edward. Plus Emmett has a gorgeous girlfriend who would break your head off if she caught you giving Emmett googly eyes._

I say grabbing my bag, "I'll go take a shower now too…"

I then hurry pass him, glancing up at him for a second and seeing a smirk on his face, crap he saw me looking at him…he'll never let me live that down.

I take a shower and then towel dry my hair as good as possible before spraying in some hair product to make my waves a little more bouncy…Alice showed me how to fix my hair. I then dig through my suit case pulling out A white and gray printed tight fitted mini dress. I pull it on and struggle but got it zipped. I look in the mirror it was short and tight…but hey we were in Vegas right? I then grab the blow dryer to finish drying my hair and put on some make up. I then slip on some gray peek toe heels.

I then hesitantly open up the door pulling my suit case behind me I pull it into the bedroom and then walk out and Emmett in fitted gray slacks a un tucked light blue shirt and gray blazer turns and looks at me and I swallow feeling self conscious all the sudden and ask, "….am I over dress I can go change. …" I swivel around wanting to hide in the bathroom….I'm not a sexy dress wearing type of girl. I then hear Emmett walk quickly towards me and he then grabs my hand, "No don't change…you look perfect."

I turn looking at him and first time I noticed his brown eyes and he smiles. I take a breath, "Okay…."

He looks at his watch, "Now let's go! I just got tickets online for KÀ Cirque du Soleil. I wasn't sure what kind of show that was but excited to see….I hope it was one with the acrobats. I ask following him outside, "This isn't one of those strip shows is it?"

He smiles, "No the tickets were sold out to those shows." He joked….I think he was joking.

The show was awesome and after show as we were leaving I say, "Wow that show was amazing." Emmett had his arm around me pulling me close so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd, guiding me outside. As we made it outside he let go and said, "I told you we would have fun here and you doubted me."

I shrugged and say, "Well I figured you pull me into the strip clubs just to see me blush…."

He laughs which still the loud bellow laugh he has as a vampire, "Oh that is later Bella…."

I frown at him and he put his arm around my shoulder, "Just trust me Bella. I will show you a good time…I'm the cool one who doesn't treat you like a child…..you need to be expose to some things before becoming a vampire."

I say, "I'm afraid to what you may expose me too…."

He just grins and shrugs, "I don't even know just let loose and have some fun. Now let's go hit some slots!"

I smile and we head to Caesar Palace, I hold my breath as the bouncer looks at our IDs though he didn't even look skeptical he just hands them back and lets us in. We were here in a Casino…illegally. Emmett was only 20 in human years.

A lady had a tray with champagne on it and Emmett grabs two glasses and hands me one. He then holds it up and says, "This is to being human."

I roll my eyes but hit my glass against his making a clinging noise and then take a sip then I pucker up and Emmett laughs at my facial expression….it was my first taste of alcohol.

Emmett though drinks it in one gulp and I say, "How can you drink this stuff?"

Emmett says putting the glass on a nearby table, "It may be hard to believe but I was a frat boy and we drank a lot during the last few years of my human life…"

Okay that was not a surprise and I take a breath and drink it gulping in one sip and slam it on the table puckering up my face. I then look at Emmet and smiles at me impressed. He then looks around and says, "How about some blackjack."

I say, "Sure. I'll watch you."

"First we need to go get some chips."

I realized soon that after the third alcoholic beverage….it started to taste better. I jump up and down as Emmett was winning at blackjack. He was about three sheets under the wind too. He takes a swig of his beer and finally says, "I'm out." and gathers up his winning chips.

I say holding on to his arm, "This is so much fun Emmett!"

He grins, "I told you! If anyone knows how to have fun it's Emmett Mcarty Cullen!"

We then decide to go to another casino and head out flagging down a taxi. I then see us pass a "Little White Chapel." I laugh, "Wouldn't it be funny if we got married there…."

Emmett laughs, "Yep…..hilarious could you see Edward and Rosalie's face!"

I say grabbing on his arm, "Oh my Gosh let's do it!"

Emmett tells the cab driver, "Stop and let us out here."

The Cabdriver pulls over and Emmett hands him some money. We get out of the cab and Emmett grabs my hand pulling me towards the chapel…we laugh the whole way. We go inside and a woman says, "Hi may I help you."

Emmett says wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "I would like to marry this woman." I giggle.

The lady says rolling her eyes. She must get a lot of drunken customers, "Okay. Would you like to look at wedding bands or rings."

Emmett says, "Yes!" We both pick out the gaudiest rings for each other…the diamond size of my ring would make J-LO jealous. " I then pick out a veil…I walk down the aisle with him waiting and we both giggling like fools and say our vows and now I am Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

Then he said, "Now you may kiss the bride."

We lean in and give what started to be a peck but Emmett pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. The ordain minister clears his throat and we finally release flustered and I scream, "Yay we are married!"

We then made out in the taxi on our way to the hotel and in the elevator and when we made it to the room I pull over his blazer while he unzips my dress. I start unbutton his shirt and he helps sliding it off. My hands graze over his defined muscles while Emmett pulls down my dress and I kick it off. Emmett looks at my underwear clad body. He looked please as he deeply kisses me and I start to undo his belt and pants and pull them down. He then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He the sits me on bed kissing me deeply still and the kisses me down my neck. He then unhitches my bra making it fall on the ground and he groans at the site of my breast. His tongue plays with my nipples and I feel his hand go between legs and he his hand explores with only the thin cloth of my panties separate him from my naked wetness….I moan deeply.

He groans and kisses me deeply on the lips again and he frantically pulls down my panties and I kick them off. He pushes me back kissing me and his kisses trail down my neck, to my breast, the down my belly and then I feel his tongue licking the bundle of nerves between my legs and I grab onto the bedspread screaming in pleasure I then feel his fingers inside them moving them in and out. He finally reaches back to my mouth and kisses me I grab onto his boxers and then pulls up and stands on the floor while I sit up. I pull down his boxers and my heart raises and I lick my lips when his cock pops out springing forward directly eye level to me. I grab on to it not sure what to do but just touching it made Emmett groan throwing his head back. I had seen Jessica demonstrate with a banana once when she had sleepovers with Lauren, Angela, and I….I always tried to not pay attention because it grossed me out but now it may come in handy.

I lick up to the base of it and back to the tip and then I wrap my mouth on it as if I was sucking on a Popsicle and move my mouth up and down, "Oh damn, Bella." He groans loudly.

After a while he finally made me stop and say, "Oh fuck I need you…" And I stand up kissing him again while my hand move up and down on his cock he groaned and he lay me on the bed and position himself over me, he then slowly enters inside I mean. And I hiss a bit in pain and he kisses me and says, "It may hurt a bit but it is best to just break it in one movement." He then pushes in hard breaking my barrier and kisses me hard trying to ease the pain.

He then moves inside me slowly and finally the pain eases and I feel pleasure, "Harder" I say breathing heavily and he does as he is said….We both grunt and groan as he moves in and out of me hard….finally we both come and he rolls over breathing hard and sweating as so was I. We soon both pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

I groan as the light comes through the window and open my eyes not focusing on anything yet, I pull up and groan at the headache then by the corner of my eye see someone next to me and the memories come back from last night and I look Emmet laying on his stomach asleep…naked as a jaybird, we had never got under the cover and I swiftly pull myself under covering my naked body. I then spot the ring on my left finger and it comes to me that I was now legally married to Emmett! I scream and Emmett suddenly wakes up and rolls over jumping out the bed looking around, "What? What?" Then grabs his head pain, "Ow.." Then his eyes meet mine seeing I was covering myself with the cover. He looked down at himself and realizes he was naked and grabs a pillow quickly to cover him

I look at him dumbfounded and hold up my left hand with the huge diamond on the ring finger. W..we are m…married."

He slaps his hand to his forehead and exclaims, "Oh crap, what were we thinking?"

I say, "It sounded like a good idea then….to freak Edward and Rosalie out…."

Emmett looks at me his eyes widen, "They are going to kill us….well they are going to kill me…."

"I'm sure Rosalie won't hesitate to break my neck either…..why did it seem funny then?"

Emmett flops down on the bed and says, "We don't think, rationally, drunk."

I say, "Oh crap and what we did last night…that for sure will get us to the grave."

Emmett says, "We won't tell them anything not even that we went to Vegas. We will get an annulment and go home. Hopefully I'll be a vampire by the time they all get back and we just keep this our little secret."

I say, "But Alice will see it and Edward for sure will read it on your mind…."

Emmett says, "I can keep it from Edward, he doesn't know I keep my mind open on purpose to piss him off but damn Alice and her physic abilities…."

I suggest, "Maybe she didn't see it. She says she tries to keep our lives private unless she sees something bad she ignores the visions."

Emmett shrugs, "She says that, but the bitch is nosy…"

I put my hand on his arm and says, "Let's just get ready and see if we can fix this and go home. Whatever happens there we will deal with later."

He turns and looks at me and nods but our eye contact doesn't break. Before I knew it he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply pulling the covers down and grabbing onto my breast. I moan and before we could stop our selves we had passionate sex once again and when we finally both came I roll over and say, "We are doomed."

Emmett says, "Yep."

He then gets out of bed not even worrying about covering himself and says, "We need to take a shower, get dress, get a divorce, and then get ready.

He then bites his lip looking down at my naked body, "Though it will be quicker if we take a shower together."

I sigh, "Us having a shower together is not going to help matters."

He shrugs with a smirk, "We will conserve water….I worry about those things now I'm human…."

He takes my hand pulling me out of the bed and we head to shower. Not sure if it was quicker and pretty sure we didn't conserve any water…spending an hour in the shower touching, kissing, and other things….

Finally we were out of the shower. While I was getting finish dressing, Emmett was on the computer trying to find the policy in Nevada on getting an annulment. I finally get my hair blow-dried and little make up on. I was in skinny jeans, navy fitted tee and converse. I come out and Emmett says, "There it's done." He closes his laptop and I asked, "We are now officially divorce?"

He says, "It takes 6 to 12 weeks to finalized, so as of now we are secretly husband and wife."

"Oh. Who knew you could get an annulment online?"

Emmett shrugs, "I guess these days with a fee you can do about anything online…."

I say say, "Guess so. I'm ready are you ready to leave?"

Emmett grabs my luggage and his, "Yea let's get out of here before we do anymore damage."

I pull my carryon bag over my shoulder and follow him out. He checks out and we get a cab to the airport.

While waiting in the terminal I pull my phone out of bag which I haven't check since we left Forks yesterday. I was afraid to check it and ask Emmett, "Have you checked your phone lately…"

He pulls his IPhone out of his jeans pocket and say, "No….been afraid to…"

I ask, "Do you have six miss calls from Alice…"

Emmett shakes his head, "No I have 12 from Alice, 20 from Edward, and 15 from Rosalie…"

I say nervously, "Crap she probably knows….how we going to explain this…"

Emmett says, "I'll call her and put her on speaker phone and we will figure something out…."

He calls her and I hear Alice's musical voice say, "It is about time you pick up your phone!" I could tell she was irritated.

Emmett says, "Sorry Alice…."

Alice asked, "Where's Bella? Is she okay?"

Emmett says looking over at me, "Yes she is next to me…"

Alice says, "The last time I saw you…you were getting into Carlisle's hybrid with Bella…"

Emmett says, "Oh. Bella just wanted to see how it drives, she is thinking about getting one."

Alice says not fooled, "Riiiight…."

Emmett says, "Anyway you aren't supposed to be looking into our visions without permission."

Alice says, "Edward told me to keep a check on Bella …he doesn't trust you.

Emmett exclaims, "Why wouldn't he trust me?"

I stifle my laugh…._Let's see you are human and now we're married…why wouldn't Edward trust you…_

Alice says, "How come you sound so different? Plus I hear a lot of voices…where are you?"

Emmett says, "No Alice it's just your schizophrenia…" I knew that joke was reference to Alice being in a mental asylum before she became a vampire ….which was kind of mean but so a joke Emmett would pull.

Alice huffs, "Not funny Emmett."

He says, "We are at the mall…"

I give him an absurd look….the mall…really?

Alice says, "You and Bella both hate the mall."

Emmett looks at me unsure what to say and then says, "We are people watching…." He says it as if it was almost a question

Alice says, "What's going on Emmett?" She totally wasn't buying it.

Emmett sighs, "Okay so Bella wanted to go to this party really bad so I took her and when we arrive we realized they were witches…."

Alice says, "Oooh the witches whom have been inviting Bella to their Wiccan parties since they have moved here….I'm sure you knew very well they were witches before you decided to take her to the party."

Emmett says irritated, "You knew about the witches? Why didn't anyone tell me about them?"

Alice says, "Because you would have done something stupid and got yourself in trouble"

Alice pauses for a minute and says, "Tell me the truth Emmett. Did you do something stupid?"

Emmett and I both look at each other guiltily and I bite my lip and Emmett said, "Well kind of…"

Alice gasp, "Is Bella okay? Oh Emmett why did you piss them off."

Emmett exclaims, "I didn't piss them off…they turned me into a human for their own pleasure…"

Emmett then looks at me knowing he let it slipped

Alice says, "Human? How the hell is a human going to protect Bella from a vampire?"

Emmett asks, "Why do you see any vampires near?"

Alice says, "No….but still."

She pauses and then says, "Rosalie is going to kill you unless Carlisle kills you first. "

Emmett says, "That is why you will tell nobody about this….the spell should wear off soon."

Alice sighs, "Fine I won't. It may be best to not let Rosalie know there are spells to turn us into human because well that would be her ultimate dream…."

Emmett nods, "Agree and thanks AL."

Alice sighs, "Well I need to go and tell Bella that I say hi."

I look at my phone nervously, "Now I need to call Edward and give him a reason why I haven't picked up my phone in the last 24 hours…."

Emmett says, "Well don't mention to them I am human. Carlisle will probably leave now to find me and kick my ass…"

I shake my head, "No I rather they just didn't know. Edward would kill you too."

I then click his name on my contact list and take a breath waiting for him to answer. Emmett walks a few feet away to call Rosalie.

Edward answers frustrated, "Bella? I've called you like five times and you haven't answered….I almost left early to make sure you were still alive…"

I say, "I'm fine Edward. I had dropped my phone in the toilet the other night and just took it to the At&t store to get it replace…"

Edward says, "Well I called Emmett too and he didn't answer…."

I say, "He has been playing video games the whole time; he probably didn't hear his phone."

Edward asks, "How has Emmett been. He hasn't got on your nerves much has he?"

I say, "No. We have really given each other our own space. I have been reading a lot…it's nice to have some quality alone time."

Edward softly laughs, "Well happy to hear that. Well I better get back but it's just wonderful to hear your voice. Love you my dear…"

I say feeling a bit ashamed, "Love you too."

We hang up and I sigh in relief. Emmett comes and sits next to me he says, "Oh she is pissed that I didn't call her."

I say, "Oooh."

He rolls his eyes and smiles, "She is piss off at me at least once a day…she'll get over it and how about Edward?"

I nod, "He is fine I made up an excuse that I dropped my phone in the toilet."

Emmett nods approvingly, "Good lie. I'm proud…"

I shake my head and say, "I'm not…..ugh how are we going to hide everything from them when they get back. Jasper will feel our emotions; Alice may eventually get vision of what we done and then worst of all Edward will see it in your thoughts."

Emmett sighs, "Hopefully I'll be a vampire by the time they get back and Edward doesn't know but I can hide my thoughts pretty well I just don't to piss him off and if Alice hasn't seen anything yet then most likely she won't…and well for Jasper we just have to avoid him and make some stupid excuse for our emotions."

I nod and lay my head on his shoulder, he entwines his fingers into mine and kisses the top of my head, I felt so calm with him.

We finally make home to Forks and as Emmett drove to town he says, "Man I'm hungry."

I say, "How about we go to my house and I cook for you!"

Emmett grins, "Okay…"

He drives to my house. We go inside and he says, "Not sure if I ever been inside your house. It's nice…homey."

I laugh and he follows us to the kitchen. He helps me prepare the ingredients for dinner and says, "This is what I always imagine life would be before I was mauled by that bear…"

I smile looking over him as I season the chicken, "Like what?"

"You know like having dinner with my wife…." He says as he cuts up the vegetables

I smile

I then ask, "Aren't you marry to Rosalie….are really even legally married?"

Emmett says, "I'm not legally married to Rosalie. We were legally married when I changed but we have to renew every so often to keep it valid and have death certificates so the other marriage isn't valid…it's a complicated process ….."

He shrugs, "We always felt married with or without a license. I don't think any of the family are legally married not really any point to it…"

"Oh" I say as I wash my hands then spreading the veggies in the bottom of the casserole dish then putting the chicken breast on top and then putting the rest of the veggies on top. I then put the dish in the oven and sat the timer.

He breathes in the aroma and closes his eyes, "Smells wonderful."

I smile, "Thanks."

He smiles, "You're welcome."

I then go to the cabinet and dig through it to see if there is anything for a side dish. I find a box of macroroni and say, "Guess this will do."

I throw the box to Emmett you want to cook it and he says, "I guess I can read direction on a box…."

I smile and then hand him a pot and say, "First boil water."

He grabs the pot and feels it with water and sits it on the stove and turns it on. I grab some dinner rolls out of the freezer and pop them in the toaster oven.

Finally dinner was done and we sat at the table and ate. He says putting the chicken in his mouth, "Mmmm this reminds me of my mother's cooking."

I ask, "Was she a good cook?"

He nods, "The best."

He winks, "You are the 2nd best."

I laugh, "I am honored."

I say taking a bite of mac and cheese, "Mmm you did a good job too."

He jokes, "Thanks I slaved over it all day…."

We finally get done and I put all the leftovers in the freezer and he helps me clean the dishes. He pulls me into him after done and gives me a hug, "Thanks for dinner. It was wonderful."

I look at him with my arms wrap around him, "Glad you enjoy it."

He bends down kissing me and I say, "We should stop…."

He presses me against the counter, "Why I can't just kiss my wife, after a good meal?"

His lips capture mine and I'm lost in the kiss but then I push him and he releases.

I say, "Emmett….we can't keep doing this…"

Emmett sighs, "I know….it's just these hormones are getting the best of me….."

I ask, "You want to see my room?" _My room…yes that's just great, Bella. Trying to get us to stop from doing something we going to regret again…and I ask him to my bedroom. _

He nods and I grab his hand leading him upstairs.

He walks in and says, "Wow it's purple and green…."

I bite my lip, "The walls are green from when I was kid and dad picked out the bed spread so the decorating was not my doing…"

He says, "No. I like it…."

I playfully shove him and say, "No you don't…."

He laughs, "You're right I don't….it reminds me of a Genie bottle…."

I ask, "Have been in a genie bottle before?"

Emmett says, "Not lately…" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

He looked so good in his fitted jeans and blue and green plaid shirt, his skin slightly tanned with his dark and dark eyes. He was looking at me too and walks up to me and pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply I try to protest, "No…Emmett we shouldn't do this…"

He kisses me again and mumbles, "You sure…"

I give in and kiss him back passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with my head buried in Emmett's bare chest his arms wrap around me. We were both snuggled in the covers our legs tangled together. I was awoken by someone calling my name, "Bella…?"

I rise up quickly and Emmett mumbles something. I slide off the bed and Emmett half asleep rises up and says, "Where are you going?"

I hiss, "Jacob is here. Don't make a sound. I'll be right back."

I quickly pull on some PJ pants, a sports bra and tank top and head downstairs.

I ask, "Why are you here Jacob?"

Jacob says, "I came back early and your dad wanted me to check on you even though I knew you would be at the bloodsucker's house but I went by anyway and saw a strange vehicle in the driveway….so I came in since the door was unlock to check on things…"

I reply, "Oh well my truck broke down so Emmett lend me his Jeep…"

Jacob says, "Out of all the cars the Cullen's have how come he would lend a standard…you don't even know how to drive a standard."

I say, "Emmett drove me here and left it in case I needed it he show me how to drive it…."

Jacob says, "I thought they were forcing you to stay at their house all week…."

I cross my arms, "They don't make me do anything…."

I then hear large footsteps coming down stairs and I cringe_ No Emmett No_. I sigh frustrated, "Who let the dog in" Emmett replied before going to the kitchen. Emmett was only wearing his boxers. This is a nightmare and I will wake up. I squeeze my eyes shut but when I open them Jacob was still standing there in complete shock and Emmett was now standing beside me with a bag of potato chips in his hands.

Jacob almost lost of words, "Bella..wha…HIM? Please tell you two aren't or haven't….and how come he looks human?"

I reply, "Well he is human because a witch put a spell on him…."

Jacob sighs, "Damn now we have witches to worry about?"

Jacob then asked, "Still doesn't explain why he is standing in your house in only his underwear…."

I just look on the floor blushing and think that explained enough and Jacob glares, "Sometimes I think you are just suicidal for being so stupid and that bloodsucker bitch wife of his…is going to kill you."

Emmett says has bites into a potato chip, "Don't call my wife stupid."

Jacob says, "I was talking about Bella…"

Emmett smirks, "So was I."

There was the old Emmett wanting to get under some ones skin.

Jacob then spots the ring on my finger, "Wife….how are you his wife…

I say, "We went to Vegas and had a few too many drinks…."

Jacob glares at Emmett, "You hurt her and I will kill you…"

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Puhlease…you think I am scare of some mutt. She is safer with me than she would ever be with you…"

Jacob says, "Well apparently not since you drag her to Vegas and got her drunk…."

Emmett replies now inches away from Jacob, "She is an adult and I never forced her to do anything…."

I stand between them, "Guys please….stop. My dad will shoot you both if you get into fight and break something…."

Jacob takes a deep breath and looks at me before he steps back he turns for the door but before he opens it, "Bella whenever you get back in your right mind and realize how much trouble you just got yourself into then give me a call."

He then leaves slamming the door shut.

I turn around my arms cross, glaring at Emmett. His mouth was full of chips and he mumbles with a mouth full, "What?"

I punched him on the arm and he says rubbing his arm, "Oww….that hurt…."

I say, "Really did you have to tell him that we got married and you could have stayed in my room until he left.

Emmett says, "Yea….but I really wanted to see the look on his face." He grins.

I sigh, "But now someone knows about our affair."

Emmett says, "He knows but the wolves don't communicate with my family often anyway…"

I reply, "Edward see's Jacob often what if he reads it on his mind?"

Emmett says, "Well they aren't best buds so just avoid having them in the same place…."

I say, "He insist to go with me to meet Jacob at the border when I visit him on the Rez…."

Emmett shrugs, "Well tell the dog to keep his thoughts hidden when around him….it's not that hard all he has to do is think of something else…..like fetching the ball or chasing his tail."

I sigh, "You just don't seem so worried about it. You don't want Rosalie to find out about us do you…don't you love her."

His expression becomes serious, "Yes and I don't want her to find out….she is my angel who saved me….but….sometimes I wonder…"

I ask, "Wonder what?"

He shakes his head, "Nevermind…." I wanted to know what he was thinking but figure he would tell me if he wanted me to know.

Emmett asked, "How about Edward…."

I say, "I love him with all my heart and never wanted to break his heart….." The shame and guilt rises to the surface and I start to cry.

Emmett pulls me into his arms, "Maybe what we have is just lust and when they come back and I turn back into a vampire…everything will go back to normal."

I say sniffing, "But people will find out…Edward will read it on your mind…

Emmett says, "I will try to block my thoughts from Edward the best way I can and soon maybe those thoughts of us will be push back to the back of my brain…."

I say, "I don't think I will ever get over the guilt…."

Emmett says, "It'll go away eventually…."

I kiss him on the neck and then his lips. I knew this wrong and he knew it was wrong but being with him helps push the guilt and shame to the back of my brain temporarily.….. He kisses me deeply. He groans, "Oh we are so going to hell for this…"

I release him just for a second to pull off my tank top and sports bra in one movement. He looks at me wild eyed and picks me up by the waist and I wrap legs around him as he enters tongue inside my mouth. He takes me up stairs and once again we make passionate love.

We decided to pretend there was no care in the world. We locked ourselves in the guest bedroom in the Cullen's house and had senseless sex…it made us forget about the guilt and then we would eat…order Pizza, Chinese, and sometimes I would actually leave the house to get groceries to cook. Our pretend world was nice and beautiful but we knew soon it would end and we will have to face reality. It was Thursday morning and Emmett was still human. My head was on his chest as I grazed my finger on each of his abs, his fingers were making circles on my back.

I ask, "Can I ask you a question?"

Emmett says, "Yeah what is it?"

I raise up on my belly and look up at him, "Is vampire sex a lot different from human sex?"

Emmett looks up at the ceiling seeming to ponder on my question.

I say, "Answer me honestly."

Emmett says, "It's a lot different…..with being human your body goes through so much reactions…like heart raises, breathing deepens…It's amazing experience…but then again I haven't experience that since I was human and I barely even remember it."

I ask, "How is it as a vampire…"

Emmett replies, "Everything you feel as a human is heighten aside from the heartbeat and breathing..."

I reply, "Oh." I lay my head back down on his chest and comb his hair through my hair. He replies, "You want me to be completely honest?"

I say, "Yes" but afraid what it may be.

He replies, "You are the best I've ever had…."

I rise up in the sitting position and look down at him, "Say theoretically, a genie were to come in the room right now…"

Emmett laughs, "You don't want a genie to come in here….they are just scam artist."

I say, "I'm not even sure if you are serious about the whole vampire thing but like I said, "theoretically".

He nods, "Okay go on…"

I say, "And he says he will grant you the wish to stay human forever, would you consider it…"

His mouth draws a line and he sits up, "Maybe…."

I frown at his answer and he explains, "Part of me would want to stay human and keep what we have. Take you and run away from this vampire mess of a world that keeps putting you in danger but the other part of me don't want give up the perks of being a vampire…like enternal life, super speed, super strength….."

I reply, "…and part of you don't want to leave Rosalie…"

He looks at me sadly, "…and part you don't want to leave Edward…."

I look at the wall and the tears start to flow again, "Yeah…"

Emmett sighs, "Life is tough…."

All I can do is nod and leans over to pull a strand of hair out of my face and he says gently pulling my face so I could look at him, "If this spell were to not wear off which I'm kind of wondering if it is since it's almost been a week….I would not be too disappointed but what scares me is you would choose Edward anyway…"

I shrug, "I don't know…Emmett. Anyway it was a stupid theory…"

Emmett shrugs, "Running away with you doesn't sound stupid…"

I force a smile wiping the tears and say, "Be realistic Emmett. We could never be like this forever…we'll eventually have to find jobs and deal the daily stress of life….."

He smiles, "I have credit cards and a lot of money that is put in my account monthly…."

I smile, "What if Carlisle cuts you off…."

He frowns, "I haven't thought much about that…."

I bend over where my bag was beside the bed and decide to check my phone….I did randomly check my phone during the week and text Edward but I'm afraid to talk to him….scare he would notice the guilt in my voice.

I had a text from Edward, "Hey love. We all are terribly home sick and miss our love ones so we are headed home should be back early tomorrow."

I say, "Crap they will be back here early tomorrow….."

Emmett groans and says, "But they were supposed to be back, Saturday…."

I sigh.

He says, "We need to clean this room to where there is no trace of our smell in here…."

I nod and we both get dress and start cleaning. Luckily we only made love in this room. So while I took the bedding down to the laundry, Emmett started wiping down everything. I come in with the vacuum I ask while plugging it in. "Why on earth do you guys have a guest bedroom?"

Emmett says, "It was originally suppose to be your room. Esme and Carlisle are old school….they figured you would rather have your own room than rooming with Edward ."

I reply, "Not like anything above PG rating ever happens with us in his room…."

Emmett smirks, "Well he is missing out…."

I blush and then turn on the vacuum….I vacuum everything the floor, the mattress, the curtains. We had to remove our scent from the room.

We then both take showers, separate ones….which was difficult and then curl up and watch a movie on Netflix. About 8pm we heard a car pulling into the garage and my heartbeat raises and Emmett starts to sweat. I wanted to be sick.

I say, "M…maybe I will go to Edward's room and pretend to be asleep…"

Emmett shakes his head puts his finger on his mouth, signaling me to be quiet. He whispers that I almost don't hear it, "Remember vampire hearing…."

"Bella." I hear Edward's voice and I say, "In here."

Edward and Carlisle both walk into the living and Edward instantly runs to me pulling me into his arms I wrap my arms around him while I look over at Emmett who doesn't make eye contact.

Edward starts to sniff, "I smell another human…."

Edward pulls away from the hug but keeps his arm still around my waste and looks over at Carlisle who is glaring at Emmett. Edward looks over at Emmett and says, "Emmett? What the hell….."

Carlisle asked carefully, you could tell he was trying to hold in his anger, "How come you are human Emmett?"

I had a feeling Carlisle already knew by the condescending tone in his voice.

Emmett put his hand in his pockets and looked anywhere but at Carlisle, "I went to a high school party with Bella and their happened to be witches there…."

Carlisle raises an eyebrow with his arms cross, "Where was this party?"

Emmett says, "At the Birch's house…."

Carlisle sighs angrily, "Do you think I ask e to not coincide with witches for my health?"

I was kind of taken back with how Carlisle was reacting. I've only seen the calm Carlisle but never the angry irritated Carlisle….

Emmett raises his voice frustrated, "I had no idea they were real witches I thought they were just a bunch of emo teenagers….I mean how come you didn't let us know there were witches in town?"

Carlisle says, "Because I knew you would try to start something with them like you did with the werewolves and I guess I was right."

Emmett says, "What harm are they to us? This human spell only last for a few days…."

Carlisle says, "Granted their spells many not last long on us but they can do extensive damage or expose us….but I made an agreement with the Birch's and I hope to God you haven't ruin our agreement."

I finally speak up, "The mother was more afraid that you were angry with her….."

Carlisle sighs, "I guess I will have to talk to her tomorrow about this mess…"

Carlisle then motions his finger towards Emmett and says, "Come here."

Emmett hesitates but walks towards Carlisle and without any warning Carlisle snaps Emmett's neck in a motion too fast for me to see but I could hear his bones crack and Emmett falls to the floor. I scream in shock and bury my head into Edward's chest

Carlisle looks over at me and his eyes soften, "I apologize Bella. I should have warned you or at least let you leave the room. It's just sometimes that boy gets the best of me."

He assures, "Emmett will be fine."

I look over at Emmett who was still lying lifeless on the floor but within minutes his eyes open and he sits up and moves his head around to where it snaps back in place. He then gets up and looks over at Carlisle, "Seriously it would be nice to have some warning before you snap my neck…."

Carlisle says, "Well I had to teach you a lesson…."

Emmett then looks at me and I can't help but feel disappointed that he was back to a vampire but I knew it was for best. What we had over the past week was lust and now we are back to normal so we can go back to how things were…..maybe.

He gives me a slight sad smile and a longing look but quickly looks away. Carlisle says, "Now go hunt before you ravish the whole town."

Emmett nods but I could tell he was still a bit peeved at Carlisle and heads out the door.

As Emmett runs out the house Carlisle sighs, "Horrible Idea leaving this boy alone. He should be with Rosalie at all times or his mind starts wandering and he ends up doing idiotic things…."

_Like getting married in Vegas? _

Edward says, "Well I guess that explains the wolves allowing him to tag along to the werewolf convention." Carlisle nods, "True."

Carlisle looks at and raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay Bella? You sure have been quiet and look a bit pale…."

I say trying to sound completely calm but inside I felt so many emotions that I was glad that Jasper was not around, "No I'm fine. Just tired….."

Edward pulls me into a hug, "Oh Bella. You were right I should have not left you with Emmett. He just made you exhausted even a human Emmett can drive you up a wall."

_He made exhausted alright._

Edward says, "How about we get to bed."

I nod and take his hand. I wonder if things could really go back to normal. I have my God like boyfriend back and Emmett has his blond Goddess wife….we should be happy and put our little affair in the past…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up snuggled up in Edward's cold embrace. He kisses the top of my head, "Good morning, beautiful."

I yawn and rise up and say, "Morning." I look over at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 9am. I look at him and he was giving me a loving gaze. Which I could feel the guilt build inside me but like Emmett said that would eventually go away and we could forget what we had done the last few days….

I ask, "What?"

He shakes his head, "You are just so beautiful when you wake up."

I roll my eyes getting out of the bed, "No I'm not. My hair is a mess, my eyes are puffy, and I probably drooled at some point in my sleep…."

He gets out of the bed, "Bella you know how I dislike it when you try to belittle yourself."

I nod, "I know it's just kind of makes me feel weird when you compliment me before I've brushed my teeth…stinky breath never makes me feel attractive."

He laughs and says, "Well how about you go have your human moments and after you are done. I'll discuss what Carlisle and I had discussed this week…."

I look at him curiously, "What did you two discuss?"

He smiles, "It's something about you and I. I'll tell you as soon as you are done with your human moment."

I nod as I grab my overnight bag and head to the bathroom. When I close the door I go to the mirror and look at myself. How the hell am I even able to look at myself in the mirror? I've done the ultimate worst thing to Edward he doesn't even know. He was on a trip with his father to have talk about me and I was home cheating on him. The tears start to fall I engulfed with shame but I had to pull it together because I am sure the others are back by now and I wouldn't want Jasper to detect my emotions. I take a breath and brush my teeth and wash my face. I then get dress, putting on a dark green sweater, skinny jeans, and my vans, I then leave the bathroom and Edward is sitting on his leather couch waiting for me. He pats the side next to him. I sit beside him and say, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Edward seems to hesitate but grabs my hand and I look into his beautiful face, "I want to give you what you want…"

"To become a vampire?" I asked. "Now?" "But I need more time….my dad…and…"

My mind was racing and heart was speeding.

He shakes his head, "No Bella. That is not what I meant…."

He seems to ponder for the words and says, "I want to try…."

"Try…." I say first confused but then it hit me…he wanted to try….try to have sex with me before he turns me into a vampire.

I say, "But you said it was too dangerous…."

He nods, "Though Carlisle gave me a few pointers…."

I started blushing. He was talking to Carlisle about us being intimate with one another….I could crawl into a hole right now.

Edward chuckles at my embarrassment, "Bella, he is a doctor. Our conversation was completely clinical…."

"Clinical?" I raise an eyebrow. I mutter sarcastically, "How romantic."

"One minute you are dying from embarrassment that I am talking to Carlisle about our love life and the next you are insulted that I called it clinical…."

I sigh, "How am I going to go downstairs and look Carlisle in the eye knowing that you and him had a very intimate conversation about me….couldn't you googled this or something?"

Edward gave me that crooked smile that I still loved and said, "I tried but apparently not many vampires blogged about this matter…."

He grabs my hand and says, "Let's just go down stairs and eat. I will talk to you more about this later."

I sigh but he helps me up and we head to the kitchen. Emmett was sitting at the table reading the sports page of the paper, I sucked in my breath and hoped Edward wouldn't noticed my reaction.

Esme smiles as she puts my plate of breakfast food in front of me and I smile, "Esme you don't always have to cook for me. Cold cereal is fine too."

Esme waves me off and says, "Bella you know I love cooking for you. It makes me feel motherly…"

Emmett puts his paper down and gets up wrapping his big arm around Esme kissing her on the side of the head, "Oh you are always motherly to us Esme…"

Esme playfully shoves Emmett away and says, "Cleaning up after you messy destructive guys wasn't what I exactly had in mind."

Edward laughs and then says, "Speaking of destructive how was the hunting after being changed back into a vampire."

Emmett says flexing, "Wonderful I am as strong as an Ox" he pauses and then says, "A vampire Ox, that is…"

Edward just rolls his eyes and I quietly eat my food not able to make eye contact with Emmett. How can he act so normal like nothing ever happen. He cheated on his wife with his brother's girlfriend….there has to be some guilt burying inside him.

Rosalie walks in and she says, "Wow good to hunt after days of shopping." She kisses Emmett on the cheek and he gives her a big grin. He ask, "Did you put some damage on Carlisle's credit card…"

She smirks giving him a playful evil look, "Damage it? I destroyed it."

Emmett picks up Rosalie bridal style and says, "That's my girl. And speaking of destroy…."

Rosalie giggles as they race out of the room. I couldn't help but feel jealously…I almost wanted to cry. What had happen last week meant nothing? Though we did say that things will go back to normal….

Edward looks at me curiously, "Is everything alright?"

I look up at him and says, "Yes. Why?"

He shrugs, "Just wondering….you have been awfully quiet."

I smirk, "Well if you could taste Esme's food like I do….you wouldn't be saying much either."

He laughs.

The truth was I couldn't even taste anything right now. The guilt, shame, jealously that was boiling inside me was just too much.

I say as I grab my empty plate and hop off the bar stool, "So you were talking about…trying."

I look over and he raises an eyebrow at me and nods, "….yes."

As I run the water and add some soap to scrub my plate I could hear Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, the walls shaking, the pounding above us and couldn't help but grimace at the visualization of what was happening up there and I look at Edward, "When?"

Edward seems to ponder for a minute and says, "Whenever you are ready. I'm not trying to rush anything…."

I heard a loud, "Yes!"

Edward frowns looking up and says, "Why don't we go outside and take a walk."

I nod and he speeds away and in a second he has my jacket. He helps me put it on and we leave the house hand in hand.

We walked quietly in the woods on a trail that he had cleared off so I could walk through safely. We make it to our meadow and I look at him…his skin glowing as if he was an angel. He was close to it in my eyes even if in his eyes, he thinks of himself as nothing but a demon.

I lay down on the grass and lays beside our hands intertwined and I say as I prop my head on his shoulder, "I want to try now…"

Edward smirks and says, "Now? Here…outside….in the grass and dirt?"

I then prop up so I looking down and reply, "This is where I first found out who you really were and fell in love with you…."

Edward smiles and says, "While I agree with you….I just don't think it would quite safe."

I flop back to the ground and sigh then Edward

I say, "Well we can't do it at my house because my father should be home soon and not at your house because I refuse to have everyone witness our first time..."

Edward ask as he lays back on the ground, "Why are you so impatient for this to happen. I want it to be…special."

Why was I so eager to do this now? Maybe deep down I thought if Edward and I actually go all the way then I can stop lusting for Emmett.

I prop over him and smile and I roll over to where I was straddling him. I give him a mischievous smile and start unbuttoning the buttons to his expensive light blue cotton shirt and say, "To me…remembering our first time here will be special."

I got to the last button and open his shirt up…his skin glistens and I reply, "To be with you while you are in true form….would be perfect…"

Edward raises up so he is face to face with me. I'm still straddling his lap and he says, "But….I….are…you ready to do this…I thought maybe we could prepare first or…?" I giggle….this was the first time I heard Edward stutter.

I reply, "Edward it would be ,as you had called it earlier, "clinical". It wouldn't be as romantic if we prepared. I kiss him vigorously before he could protest anymore. Rubbing my jeans against him,I heard a growl in his throat and quickly I was on the ground and he was on top kissing me passionately and heard a rip and then felt a chill and realized that rip was my shirt…or use to be my shirt.

I could feel his lips all over me and I moan his name. I tried to keep images of Emmett out of my head.

I helped get his jeans off and mine were ripped off.

He then stops and grabs his jeans then pulling out something in silver rapper and I ask, "Is that what I think it is…?"

Edward nods and rips it open with his teeth, "Carlisle wasn't sure if my…well you know if it would be harmful to you…so he suggests I use a condom."

I watch him roll it down his shaft and then Edward was back on top of me kissing me passionately. He positions himself over me and he pauses and I say, "It's okay Edward…."

Edward says, "I don't want to hurt you…"

I lie panting, "I broke my hymen as a kid….bicycle accident…." The truth was Emmett had broken it as he took my virginity.

Edward smirks and pulls me in a kiss as he pulls inside me slowly stretching me out. He then goes in and out very slowly but I move my hips back and forth asking him to speed up…..Edward's hands were propped on the ground beside me and he was breathing heavily and he speeds up…faster and faster till finally we both come. We kiss passionately exchanging I love yous and we stay like that for what seems hours but it was only minutes. He then rolls off and rolls the condom off which was full white stuff and I ask, "How did you know that your stuff wouldn't eat through the condom…"

He looked a little embarrassed and said, "I practiced….."

I giggle, "Oh."

I curl up against him, happy that we finally made love but still the guilt had not subsided but I tried to push it back. Maybe if I keep pushing it back that I will block it out.

After snuggling I yawn and he says, "I should get you home "and I nod, I rise up and look at my shredded clothes.

Edward hands me his shirt and says, "I will take you to my house….through my window so no one see's and you can take a bath and get a change of clothes….since I seemed to destroy yours. Then I'll take you home."

I pull on his shirt button it up and he gazes at me as if I am the most beautiful creature as he pulls on his jeans. If anyone were to walk in on us in our meadow it would be quite clear what we had done.

He picks me up bridle style and I bury my head into his shoulder as we make it back to the house. We take a shower together and wash up well after we made love again. Then I pull on some clothes, dry my hair and then gather my things.

Edward who hadn't yet button his shirt up, wraps his arms around my waist ,"Would you like me to drive you home."

I shake my head, "No. That is okay. I need to go to the grocery store and pick up some things for supper tonight."

He nods and says as he kisses my lips, "Okay my dear. I'll see you tonight…."

I nod and grin. I had to get out of the Cullen's house and clear my head. What Edward and I did was amazing but something still wasn't right and the guilt still boiled inside.

Emmett POV

I was deep into my game…deep enough that I could keep my mind off other things. I don't think Rosalie notice I was distracted during our rough love making. I am pretty sure I put on a show because all I wanted was to think of Bella. Luckily Edward usually leaves the building when any of us are making love.

I was shooting at the other team, killing them and listening to the others through my headphones cuss me out and the players on my team were pretty pissed that I kept diving in front of them killing the people they were trying to kill….but I was on a rampage.

I heard someone sit by me but I didn't act as if I noticed since I knew exactly who was beside me.

"Emmett so I have some news." Edward said in a pleased tone. I curse my vampire hearing that these headphones wouldn't block anything out.

I nod as I continue to play my game and Edward said, "Well Bella and I finally did it…"

"Did it?" I ask as I continued my mission on the game.

Edward says, "Yes you know….Bella and I finally had sex…."

I crushed my controller and watched as my character was shot down and I pull off the headphones turning to Edward who had a confused look on my face.

I make an excuse, "I'm just shocked…."

Edward says, "Not the reaction I was expecting….no snide remarks, tackling me to the ground…..nothing?"

I had to play along and I put on a grin and say, "What kind of guy do you think I am? I may be rude and obnoxious at times but I have some class….not going to put a man down when he finally got it up…"

Edward shakes his head rolling his eyes, "There's the Emmett I know…"

"EDWARD!" We heard Alice shriek from upstairs.

Edward sighs, "Damn it I forgot she was still in the house. I better go up and talk to her."

I give Edward the manly hand shake and hug and say, "Congrats man…."

He grins, "Thanks."

As he gets up and races upstairs.

What the hell am I going to do….Edward deserves Bella…not me but why can't I just let her go…what we had was just sex….right?

I don't even know anymore.


End file.
